


Messages (Smut Chapter)

by Faestae



Series: Messages [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 has revealed your secret love for Commander Poe Dameron. In his shock he’s opened the doors to his private chamber for you to stay, and in your own disbelief, you agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages (Smut Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut-only continuation of Messages that can very well stand on its own, so here it is! I hope you enjoy some sensual Poe-lovin'

When the door shut, Poe’s silhouette disappeared into the darkness.  
  
He was staring down at you, until his eyes adjusted to the dim light that came from under the sliding door.  
  
You went for your buttons, and he stopped you, sweeping down close to you until your foreheads were touching. He pushes your hands away, kneeling over you. “Let me,” he whispers.  
  
Poe hoists you up onto your knees by your jumpsuit. Noses brushing, he kisses you again, deeply, unfastening the buttons all the way down to your tummy. He pushes his hands into your collar and under your bra straps slipping your jumpsuit down your arms to pool around your knees.  
  
He runs his hands down your bare torso, using his hands to keep your body flush with his. With his lips tugging on your own, he reaches back unlatching your bra with one hand, the other pushing up onto your breasts, thumbing your nipples affectionately with one hand, as he tosses your bra to the wayside. You’re touching his cheeks now, holding his face close enough that you could feel your teeth clicking together every time he switched sides.  
  
You inhale and when you draw away, he bites down on your bottom lip, letting it drag away as your eyes open. He smells so amazing. “You’re mine tonight,” he whispers.  
  
With your fingers trembling in the curls of his hair around his ears, you stare into his eyes. “Am I dreaming?” you breathe.  
  
Poe grins, “Should I pinch you?” He slips his hand inside of your panties and squeezed your cheeks. Watching you gasp, his grin spreads wider across his face.”Mm..should I pinch you again?”  
  
You push your hips into his and he squeezes you again, harder this time before letting go, running his finger tips around the curve of your behind. Involuntarily, you’re moving into him, egging him to prod you with his growth. Without taking his eyes off of you, he moans, pushing his hand against the small of your back.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, brushing your hair back behind your ear, “A goddess in your own right..”  
  
His scent fills your nose again, and it intoxicates you, his eyes catching a dim glow from the light outside.  
  
“And what’s a goddess…” Poe pushes you back onto the bed, “without someone to worship her?”  
  
When your head is placed gently on the pillow, he pulls your shoes and the rest of your jumpsuit off. In the chill of his bedroom, your nipples perk, and you can feel your womanhood clutch in anticipation.  
  
Kneeling over you, he strips, pulling his officer’s coat off and tossing it onto the floor. When he leans back down, he brushes two fingers along your thigh. You pull your legs apart and he traces the inside seam of your cotton panties.  
  
The second you tip your head back to moan, his lips connect with your neck. He kisses your sighs as they travel up your throat, tonguing your crevices, harmonizing his moans with yours.  
  
“You’re wet, huh..” you could hear the smirk in his voice. He presses his two fingers against your panties forcing them to soak through. Slowly, Poe rubs you in circles, pushing up to massage the wet cloth against your clit before letting his fingers drag down your womanhood, tickling you through the wetness.  
  
Without missing a beat, he slips his hand down the front of your panties, curling his fingers into your folds. You gasp, pushing yourself into his fingers, and he licks his lips on your neck, “That’s my girl..” he moans, “does that feel good?”  
  
“H-hahh…”” You push your head back into the pillow picking up the pace from his hand and mirroring it with your hips. Moving together, he moaned, he lifted your hips with his hand, pressing deep with his two fingers. It’s all he needs, you’re already panting, dripping around his fingers when he prods your g-spot. Easing your panties down to your knees, Poe pulls away, ducking underneath them and sliding in between your thighs.  
  
You clench, pulling your thighs back together, but he puts his palm against you, easing you apart again.  
  
“Shh..” he breathes in between your thighs, “Let me taste you,” He presses you apart again, letting his breath wash over your dripping womanhood.  
  
“Poe,” you sigh, pushing your head back into the pillow,  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this,” he trails kisses up your thigh, shuddering when he reached your womanhood. “Have you been waiting for me?”  
  
Your ‘yes’ is lost in your rising pleasure, and you shudder hard when his breath washed over your skin. Your panties slipped down to your ankles, snapping off like a slingshot.  
  
His stubble grazed the sensitive skin between your thighs and you sigh, pushing your hips towards him.  
  
Looping his arms around your hips, he secures your wiggling hips to his  sheets. “I’ve got you, love,” he whispers, “Hold still now..” Still, you writhe for him, and he moans, pushing his lips into your folds.  
  
He kisses you there once, twice, and when you settled with the thought of his mouth on you, he stayed there, nestling his mouth into your folds.  
  
You gasp, clutching the bed sheets underneath you, arching your back, sliding down towards his mouth.  
  
Poe accepts you graciously, grinning into your pulsing sex as you rubbed yourself into his lips, gasping as his nose rolls around on your swollen clit. He presses his tongue in between your sex, prodding your entrance.  
  
Warmth spreads up into your chest with every iteration of his tongue inside of you. He’s lapping you like a feline, dipping his tongue in your sweetness, and rolling it up towards your clit on his way out. You clench, tossing your head to one side, his name falling from your lips.  
  
Poe breathes your name inside of you and you melt,  He’s torn between sucking on your womanhood and making you wetter with his words. “I could listen to you moan for me all night,”  
  
Lifting your hips, your thighs slide up onto his shoulders and he gains leverage. Poe drives your hips back down into the bed with his shoulders, moaning into you, grinning as you writhe and cry for him. He pushes you higher, angling your hips down, ravenously devouring every drop of you as he clutched the bed sheets.  
  
The pleasure in your belly button was growing tighter, the longer you resisted coming. He didn’t stop urging you, swirling his tongue on your clit, raising moan after moan from you ending in sighs that escalated back into moans when he came down again.  
  
“P-Poe,” you’re holding on as tight as you can, knuckles turning white with a fistful of sheets.  
  
His mouth is full of you, “Are you ready, love?”  
  
You swallow back moans, “T-take me..”  
  
“Come for me, darling,” he whispers. “Can you do that?”  
  
Pleasure surges through you listening to his voice just barely breach the heat of your womanhood. “Y-yes…yes..aahhAHhh!”  
  
Poe dives in again, his nose parting your lips, following up with his slick tongue. He prods your clit, lapping it out to his lips, rubbing it left and right, sucking you out as hard as he could. Letting go of your legs, he reaches down, pushing his two fingers back inside of you, letting them curl up to your g-spot again. He moans hard on you, your clit vibrating with his pleasure. You come in waves, rocking your sex into his hips, as you’re unraveled into his lips.  
  
Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he kneels up, unbuckling his belt and doing away with his pants. When he comes back, he’s naked, muscles flexing as he crawls beside you against the headboard, “Come, love,” he whispers, stroking his growing member with the hand that pleased you.  
  
When you roll up, you’re dizzy, but he steadies you as he lifts you onto his lap .He leans back, letting your weight come down on his chest, his cock pressing against your wet lips. “Easy now,” he whispers gripping your hips, “Nice and slow…th-aahh..”  
  
You moan together, long and slow as you sink down on him. Your forehead presses against his, as you try to kneel up to sink again. Poe sighs, letting his head fall back on the headboard, “Ff-..fahhh, baby,” he moans, “Nn..you feel so good.”  
  
He grips you desperately, pulling you up and letting you slide back down, his massive length pushing you apart. You’re holding onto his face again, your foreheads rolling together, the sweat mingling on your brow.  
  
“Keep your eyes on me..” he whispers with a smirk. You flick your eyes up to him and he groans, “Atta girl..”  Hitting your g-spot, he his breathing hitches, his smirk broken by an unexpected moan. He’s unraveling now, unable to keep his smooth facade. The pleasure is too much, and you can feel it when he digs his nails into your behind.  
  
You’re bouncing steadily now, his cock pushing you apart, riding every ridge of your insides against his saliva and other wetness you released onto his fingers. Flesh meets flesh in sharp slapping sounds that sends wave after wave of pleasure surging through you unraveling the knot in your stomach into a warm heavy pressure.  
  
He doesn’t want this to end. Not yet. Suddenly, he slows down and you feel everything. The callouses on his hands and the muscles flexing against your thighs. The vibrations inside of your sex slowed to nearly a drag, accentuating every imperfection of his dick as it penetrated you.  
  
Poe huffs, opening his eyes slowly to see your flushed cheeks. Your eyes meet and you pant together, your lips falling together in the aches of passion. His lips are swollen from your sex, and you suck on them sweetly, tasting your own desire for him on his lips.  
  
Still. you’re moving in unison, your bodies undulating like water, diving deep into each other, swelling apart; a surging tide of passion and sexual greed.  
  
“Can you come again for me?” he groans into your mouth. You nod and he smirks, “Yeah?” He slaps his hand against your thigh and you gasp, a ripple of goosebumps flew across your flesh and you whimper. “Come on, baby..”  
  
The pleasure swells as he accelerates his movements, lifting you with ease, letting you bounce on his hips. You brace yourself on his shoulder, allowing your hips to move freely as he desired. Lips slipping and sliding over each other, you fight back the urge to moan. The knot is coming undone faster now, snapping suddenly in a rush of heat.  
  
Your head falls back with a cry as Poe rides you through your orgasm until you’re so wet, fucking you is like nothing. He penetrates you faster and harder than before, nails digging into your skin, breathing heavy and erratic as the sweat beads around his neck and shoulders.  
  
With a shout, Poe pulls you off of him, cum pumping from his throbbing member, stringing between the tip and your tummy.  
  
Panting, you sit down on his lap, and he wraps his arms around you, your lips finding each other again. He holds his breath as he kisses you, breathing in your desires and swallowing them.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers.  
  
You smile against his lips.


End file.
